Trapped
by CSF
Summary: S/U Seiya is depressed because of Usagi. Yaten is having horrible visions. Usagi isn't herself, shes dreading the coming of Crystal Tokyo. Can the Starlights and the Senshi deal with the evil thats coming with their leaders in such a depressed state?
1. Foreboding in the Air

**Trapped  
By: Sailor Chibi Star Fighter  
Disclaimer: I Do not own Sailor Moon  
**  


S/U Seiya is depressed because of Usagi. Yaten is having horrible visions. Usagi isn't herself, shes dreading the coming of Crystal Tokyo. Can the Starlights and the Senshi deal with the evil thats coming with their leaders in such a depressed state?  


**  
  
**

Those who say, Unrequited Love is a trap....how right you are. I fell in love with her instantly. That shine of hers....it flares in my heart everytime I see her. I can't forget about her...even after returning home. She loves him so much....When I asked her... "Am I not good enough..?" her eyes told me.....they told me I wasn't..  
Shes a princess, she wants her prince, not a knight.... I'll always protect her....I'll always be her knight...but I can never be her prince...  
I respect her love for him....I'll back off....Heh....I'm already backed off about as much as one can back off, I'm in another solar system, another galaxy... If thats not backing off, I don't know what is.  
Yaten and Taiki are worried about me. They're probably afraid I'll do something stupid, like jump off the roof, destroy my own starseed, commit suicide in some way...  
Heh...I'd be lying if I said the thought hadn't crossed my mind atleast once.. Yeah, thats how much I want to get out of this living hell.. Knowing that she loves someone else and will never...can never love me...  
I saw her crying so much because she hadn't recived any replies from her letters..... I thought 'that guy doesn't deserve her..' But of course, Galaxia had gotten to him, taken his starseed, killed him. Her face was so hurt when she saw the scene when Galaxia had shown us. It dawned on me that he loved her too, he wasn't just using her. His last word had been 'Usako.' Well atleast I'm not the only one who has a nickname for her.  
This one sided love is a trap....I'm trapped.....shes wraped me around that angelic finger without even knowing it.... She probably doesn't even know I'm in love..shes so innocent.....but thats why......  
Thats why I'll love and protect her....no matter what....forever....  
  
[Title Screen]  
  


**Chapter One  
**Foreboding In The Air  
  


Seiya Kou sat in the royal gardens of Kinmoku with his guitar, his fingers gliding across the strings while the song unfolded.  
The tune was mournfull and told of a lost love that could never be his. He didn't even notice as Princess Kakyuu gracfully walked towards him, her firey red dress billowing behind her.  
"Fighter," she asked. "Why is your song so sad?"  
Seiya looked up at his princess with an unreadable expression. "The song reproduces the feelings of the player..." he murmered, standing up.  
"Fighter wait."  
"Onegai princess....excuse me....gomen nasai....I'm not feeling very well today..."  
Kakyuu watched as he walked away. "Fighter....I sense that something horrible is going to happen....please.....just be carefull...." she whispered as an ominous wind blew, stirring her red hair gently, blowing it slightly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Silver haired Sailor Star Healer sat, softly singing, painting a picture of all three Starlights in what she hoped would be their future. They were all kneeling in a row with Kakyuu sitting in throne infront of them.  
"You're always shining....."  
She dipped his paintbrush in the blue paint and brought it to the canvas, applying it to Fighter's eyes.  
Yaten had been happy to come back home, but he/she still missed the Earth Senshi. Especially Venus..Minako..  
"Your face is like a small star....."  
She washed the brush in her glass of painting water and proceded to color Fighter's blue-black hair, the last part in the painting.  
"I cherish it..(Eternal starlight.....)"  
_There... its done--_ The brush droped from her hand and paint splatered across the cobblestones as She fell back holding her head. A vision was coming to her...  
_  
There was Usagi, no, Princess Serenity. She was holding a crystal. Minako had told her about it before, it was called the Silver Crystal.... She was shooting power out of it at a large black monster. Another one apeared behind her but she didn't seem to notice. The silver beam took over the first monster and it dissapeared. Serentiy turned as a beam of black energy shot out of the second monster's hands. There was no escape from it. Then, Fighter was there. She shoved the Moon child out of the way. The blast hit her.. She screamed. A silver light shot through the monster, destroying it. Serenity shook Fighter, trying to get her to wake up. Fighter didn't get up. A dark pool was forming under her. Healer stifled a scream.  
  
_ Healer's eyes shot open. She was lying on her back in the middle of the cobblestone ground of the garden. There was paint all over. She shook the effects of the vision away and started to pack her paints up but the paint brushes droped from her hand when she saw her painting. The three Starlights were no longer kneeling before their princess. Healer, Maker, and Kakyuu were staring at horror at Fighter who was slumped against Healer.  
Healer fell back on the cobblestones again. Suddenly her broach started to pulse brightly. Her fuku burst into green ribbons and she detransformed into Yaten. "W-what just happened?!" he gasped in horror as the broach clattered to the ground. He stared at his painting again, it was back to normal but the colors looked darker, more ominous. Something was going to happen. Something important but terrible.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gomen for shortness but I wanted to get this chapter out and see what kind of reviews it would get! ^___^ should I continue? Tell me ok? REVIEW please!!


	2. Depression of the Leaders

**Trapped  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon  
Note: The little intro before each chapter will either be by Seiya or Usagi, hopefully you should be able to tell the difference. ^^;; I make it pretty obvious.  
  
**I once believed in happy endings but not anymore. What is the use of being the Moon Princess, the heir to the throne of the Moon and future ruler of Crystal Tokyo if you can't be with the one you love? We are still together only for the mutual love we have for our future daughter. If it weren't for her, we would've broken up before.. But we will not let her die, not in a million years... I'm sorry...my shooting star....I didn't want to deceive you... maybe we'll be together someday....in another life maybe...another life where neither of us are trapped...trapped by Fate..  
**  
Chapter Two  
Depression of the Leaders  
  
**

"W-what just h-happened...?" Yaten wondered quietly. "Seiya.." he remembered the vision. A pool of blood has started to form under Fighter's limp form in that vision, that was the dark pool he had seen...blood....Then there was his painting...that had changed, Fighter was slumped against himself, well actually Healer... Again the scene from the painting flashed through his head. Something was going to happen to Fighter, something terrible, maybe life threatening, even fatal. "Oh dear Kami...." he whispered and ran off to find her/him.  
  
*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*  
  
"Usagi!!" Chibiusa screamed, throwing the covers off of her future mother. "Wake up baka!!" Usagi didn't answer, she didn't even moan. Chibiusa blinked. "Usagi??"  
Usagi gripped her pillow. "Onegai...Chibiusa....I don't feel very well today....please tell mama that I won't be downstairs for a while and not to worry, that I'm still breathing up here..."  
"Usagi.." Chibiusa whispered before leaving the room, lightly closing the door behind her.  
"Seiya...what should I do...?" she whimpered as she drew a picture out from under her pillow and ran her fingers over it lightly. The picture was from the 'date' that she and Seiya had gone on. That date had been ruined by Iron Mouse. Usagi had been so afraid that the animamate would steal Seiya's starseed...and now.... "Seiya...the time of Crystal Tokyo is coming...I'm scared....It means that I am to be married soon....to Mamo-cha....Mamoru.... Neither if us want to get married...but we don't want to lose Chibiusa.....she won't be born if we don't get married....Seiya help me! I need you here with me!" she sobbed.  
Chibiusa slumped up against the outside of Usagi's door. "Oh Kami...thats why neither of them have been themselves....Oh Puu...why did you do this to them....?" she clenched her fist. "You of all people know about destiny....." she closed her eyes, then they snapped open. "I think it's time to pay a call to the Outer Senshi....."  
  
*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*  
  
Sailor Star Fighter lay on her bed, face in her pillow. She didn't dehenshin because Seiya's heart felt more pain than Fighter's did she found after playing that song in the garden. She got enough heart ache as it was.  
The leader of the Starlights didn't look well. As Seiya or Fighter, she/he hadn't eaten anything in days. After the day in the garden, she hadn't left her room. She probably shouldn't have left that one day either. She was a wreck and her hair was a mess...  
There was a knock at her door. She made no move. There was the knock again and the door creaked open.  
"Seiya?" came Maker's voice. She closed the door behind her and walked over to the side of her bed and knelt on the floor there. "Come on Seiya...talk to me.......we're all worried about you! Say something!! We want to help you!!"  
Fighter rolled over, facing her with her tearstreaked face. "You really want...to help me Taiki?" she frowned and rolled over again. "Help me...by leaving me alone..." Maker sighed and walked out the door to find Yaten there.  
"Is she alright?!" he demanded.  
Maker blinked. "Well shes just as depressed as always-"  
"I mean is she physically alright?!"  
Maker frowned. "She seems fine...is there something wrong Yaten?" the senshi asked, detransforming and brushing a strand of hair out of his face.  
Yaten looked down. "I had a vision....I don't know what it means but it was pretty direct...and then my painting changed...and then it changed back but the colors...."  
Taiki put a hand on his shoulder. "Lets not worry about it now. Your visions aren't always what they seem right?"  
Yaten nodded slowly. "Hai..." as the two started to walk away, Yaten glanced back at Seiya's door. "_I hope my vision isn't predicting the future...."  
_  
*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*  
  
_Blood.....there was blood everywhere...a black shadow hovered over the crumpled form of Sailor Star Fighter on the ground at the top of a cliff. The shadow held a shining point of light in its hand, a starseed. A smaller shadow appeared next to the first, it took FIghter's star seed from it. The light from the pure star lit up the shorter shadow's face. The shorter one pointed its finger out beyond the cliff then went back to looking at the star seed. The taller shadow walked up to the Starlight's innate form and kicked her off the side of the cliff.  
  
_ Yaten woke up, drenched in sweat. He threw off the covers and henshined. Too many things had been familiar in that dream. The cliff was one of the highest in all of Kinmoku, and the shadow that's face had been lit up....it couldn't have been....  
Sailor Star Healer rushed out the door of her room and went to find Maker and her Princess to prevent her vision from happening.  
  
*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*  
  
**BWAHAHA!!! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER CHAPTER!!! BWAHAHA!!!!**


	3. Nightmares Come True

**Trapped  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
**

Everything is spinning... Something...isn't right....what is wrong with me..... Nothing....is making sense.....I...can't...breathe........help..me.....Odango........**  
**

  
Chapter Three  
Nightmares Come True  
  


"Princess! Princess! Maker!" Healer ran down the hallway. "Princess! Maker Where are you?! This is really important!!" as she ran by Fighter's door she grabbed the door frame to stop herself and cracked the door open. "Fighter?" she opened it wider. "Seiya?" Nothing, not even a sound of someone rolling over. Healer flung the door open. No one else besides herself was in the room. "Oh dear Kami....no!!!" The curtains by Seiya's window blew. The window was open. Things were knocked over, the lamp was in peices and it looked like there had been a strugle. Healer ran out the door and ran harder and faster, as fast as she could to the throne room. "Princess!!! Maker!!!" she screamed as she flung the huge gold doors open.  
"Heakler?" Kakyuu asked, startled.  
"What's wrong Yaten?" Maker asked.  
Healer put her hands on her knees, gasping for breath. "F-Fighter...... Seiya...... s-she..... h-he....... is in danger!!!!"  
  
*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*  
  
Fighter's eyes fluttered open slightly. "Wh-where..?" she pushed herself up part way. "Wh-where..am..I?" she looked around. "W-where is this?" She winced, nearly collapsing. "Ugh..e-everything..is spinning...whats wrong with me...?!"  
"Ahh....little starlight.....you have been so wraped up in your broken heart that you cannot see what you have done to yourself...."  
Fighter looked around, startled. "W-who are you?!"  
"Who I am is not important. But look at yourself. You haven't eaten a bite in days, you've just been cooped up in your room feeling sorry for yourself. And all because of a broken heart. Why waste your life over something like that?"  
"I....." Fighter blinked. "WHO ARE YOU?!!"   
A woman appeared in mid air, floating. "I am one which would ask you, why would you do this to yourself over one little brat? Why did you protect her? Why did you fight for her? Did she ever once say thank you? And then she went right back to her boyfriend, leaving you all alone. Why would you fight for someone like that? Someone so self centered?"  
Fighter looked down. Usagi...Odango.... She remembered when she first layed eyes on Usagi. When she had tried to pass into the filming and she had surprized her by sitting up on the bench in the park. She remembered the date. The battle with Galaxia.... "Odango...." Her head shot up and she glarred at the person in the air. "I fight for Odango because of her shine! Shes a sweet caring person! She doesn't even think about herself! She fights for her friends!"  
The woman semed annoyed. "Maybe the master was right....we cannot get you onto our side....." she shrugged. "Oh well...I"m really sorry about this my little Sailor Star Fighter...but, I have to kill you."  
  
*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*  
  
"NANI?!?!" both Kakyuu and Maker exclaimed.  
Healer held her head. "I've been having...visions...of Fighter's death.....My painting...." she blinked and mentally searched her room and looked at the painting. Fighter was slumped up aginst her again. "Oh Kami......" she whispered. "S-she--" she stopped and held her head in pain.  
_Fighter was on the ground, proped up on her elbows, staring into the face of a shadow. It was the smaller shadow from before. It was...her....Akiko...  
Akiko snapped her fingers and a youma appeared by her side. The youma was enormous. It was the larger shadow from before, the one that had killed Fighter in Healer's previous vision. The youma extended its hand and extended its clwas. Each one was like a double sized steak knife, and about 100 times sharper. The youma grined evily and slowly walked towards the Starlight.  
_Healer's eyes widened and she cried out. That vision hadn't been a regular vision, it had been seeing something that was happening in real time!  
"WE HAVE TO HURRY!!!"  
  
*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*  
  
heheh *hand behind head* I'm just dragging this out a lot ne? weelll I'm in a kind of block right now....soo....this is the best I can do right now...^^;;; R & R MINNA-SAN! and um...I need ideas for the battle please ^-^ review them will ya?


End file.
